piratedgamemuseumfandomcom-20200214-history
VT ID List
This is a list of cartridges which have an ID syntax of VT-xxxx. The similar label designs and naming schemes suggest that VT cartridges are made by NT, along with PS, GT and KT cartridges. To learn more about NT, read the following BootlegGames entry. http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/NT *'VT-01A' Mario Bros. *'VT-20B' Gyrodine *'VT-21B' Mario Rider *'VT-23C' Tiny Toon *'VT-23D' Tiny Toon 2 *'VT-25C' Mario Missing *'VT-26A' Disneyland *'VT-26G' Ninja Cat *'VT-26H' Contra 7 Legacy of War *'VT-28D 'Mickey Mouse *'VT-046' 4-in-1 *'VT-54 'Mickey Mouse 8 *'VT-090' 4-in-1 *'VT-304' Tom & Jerry *'VT-306' RoboCop 3 *'VT-307' NBA Jam *'VT-314' Flintstones II *'VT-316' Contra 7 - Legacy of War *'VT-318' Tiny Toon 4 *'VT-320' NHL Breakaway 98 *'VT-332' Chip & Dales *'VT-360' Home Alone 2 - Lost in New York *'VT-363' Chip & Dales 3 *'VT-380' Ninja Gaiden II *'VT-383' The Adventure Island 4 *'VT-385' Super Mario 9 *'VT-387' Disneylan *'VT-388' Chip & Dales 2 *'VT-389' The Adventure Island 5 *'VT-394' Double Dragon 3 The Arcade Game *'VT-395' NBA *'VT-398' Contra 6 *'VT-399' Tiny Toon 5 *'VT-400' Tiny Toon *'VT-403' Terminator 2 *'VT-413' Ninja Brothers *'VT-417' NBA Jam *'VT-419' Zen: Intergalactic NInja *'VT-421 'Batman *'VT-423' Contra 3-in-1 *'VT-424' Hero's New Relord *'VT-426' Kung Fu Mario *'VT-428' Ariel Mermaid *'VT-431' Fifa Goal 2 98 *'VT-433' Lastaction Hero *'VT-434' Darkwing Duck *'VT-437' Super Home Alone II *'VT-438' New Chessmaster *'VT-439' NBA Live 98 *'VT-443' Contra 7 Legacy of War *'VT-444' Young Indiana Jones *'VT-452' Zombie Nation *'VT-455' The Lost World: Jurassic Park *'VT-458' Spiderman *'VT-459' Addams Family *'VT-461' The Simpsons *'VT-472' DuckTales 2 *'VT-495' Monster in My Pocket *'VT-502' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Tournament Fighters 4 *'VT-505' Ninja 2 *'VT-503' Captain America *'VT-507' Ninja 3 *'VT-508' Street Fighter SD *'VT-518' Super Home Alone 4 *'VT-515' Sonic *'VT-516' Ariel Mermaid *'VT-517' Super Tom & Jerry *'VT-526' Super Godzilla *'VT-537' Duck 2 *'VT-539' Super 1998 Robocop 4 *'VT-543' Chip & Dales 2 *'VT-544' James Bond 007 *'VT-549'The Jungle Book 3 *'VT-551' NBA Jam 1 *'VT-553' Tiny Toon 1 *'VT-557' Contra 6 *'VT-604' Super 98 Mario Bros III *'VT-663' Robin Hood *'VT-669' New Contra *'VT-1014' Were Wolf *'VT-1018' The Boy of Three Eyes *'VT-1024' Bubble Bobble 2 *'VT-1027' Pocket Silver *'VT-1035' Jungle Book *'VT-1038' Mario 4 *'VT-1039' Tiny Toon 98 *'VT-2004' Aladdin (actually a 2-in-1 with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II on it) *'VT-2012' Turtles II *'VT-2016' The Flintstones II *'VT-2018B' Sonic 5 *'VT-2020' Rockman 3 *'VT-2022' Somari *'VT-2023A' The Lost World: Jurassic Park *'VT-2054' Super Tom & Jerry III *'VT-3003 'Batman *'VT-3004A' Tom & Jerry *'VT-3007' Super 99 King of Rabbit 5 *'VT-3007B' Tiny Toon 2 *'VT-3010A' James Bond 007 *'VT-3011' Tiny Toon 3 *'VT-3014' RoboCop *'VT-3018' Mario Rider *'VT-3023' Super Magic Kingdom *'VT-3028' Contra 6 *'VT-3029' Tiny Toon *'VT-3030' Taito Basketball *'VT-3034' Goal! 3 *'VT-3036' Contra 4 *'VT-3037' Super Batman 2, Home Alone *'VT-3039' Super Adventure Island 3 *'VT-3040' Super Chip & Dales 2 *'VT-3040A' Chip & Dales 2 *'VT-3044' Chip & Dales *'VT-3046' Mighty Final Fighter *'VT-3047' The Jungle Book 3 *'VT-3047' Jungle Book *'VT-3051' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Tournament Fighters 4 *'VT-3051A' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Tournament Fighters 4 *'VT-3060' Super Mario 9 *'VT-3071' Indiana Jones II *'VT-3073' Kick Master *'VT-3076A' Super Zombie Nation *'VT-3078A' The Lost World *'VT-3084A'Super Terminator 2 *'VT-3087 'Great Tank *'VT-3089' Kabuki Quantum Fighter *'VT-3090' Contra Force *'VT-3096' Super Ninja Cat *'VT-3098' S-Prince *'VT-3104' Super Spiderman *'VT-3116' Were Wolf *'VT-3118' Bucky O'Hare *'VT-3122' New Contra *'VT-3126' Aladdin 3 *'VT-4004' 4-in-1 *'VT-4005' 4-in-1 *'VT-4019' 4-in-1 *'VT-4020' 4-in-1 *'VT-4021' 5-in-1 *'VT-4025' 4-in-1 *'VT-4027' 3-in-1 *'VT-4029' 4-in-1 *'VT-4032' 7-in-1 *'VT-4033' 7-in-1 *'VT-4035' 4-in-1 *'VT-4038' 8-in-1 *'VT-4055' 5-in-1 *'VT-4057 '5-in-1 *'VT-4059' 4-in-1 *'VT-4070' 2-in-1 *'VT-4071' 2-in-1 *'VT-4076' 3-in-1 *'VT-4086' 2-in-1 *'VT-4087' 4-in-1 *'VT-4090' 4-in-1 *'VT-4093' 4-in-1 *'VT-4094 '4-in-1 *'VT-4103' 3-in-1 *'VT-4104' 3-in-1 *'VT-4105' 3-in-1 *'VT-4107' 2-in-1 *'VT-4108' 2-in-1 *'VT-4125' 4-in-1 *'VT-4127' 4-in-1 *'VT-4129' 4-in-1 *'VT-4138' 4-in-1 *'VT-4141' 7-in-1 *'VT-4146' 3-in-1 *'VT-4166' 2-in-1 *'VT-4187' 4-in-1 *'VT-4188' 3-in-1 *'VT-4209' 3-in-1 *'VT-4218' 3-in-1 *'VT-4237' 5-in-1 *'VT-4239' 3-in-1 *'VT-4245' 3-in-1 *'VT-4259' 4-in-1 *'VT-4264' 4-in-1 *'VT-4270' 4-in-1 *'VT-4274' 3-in-1 *'VT-4277' 3-in-1 *'VT-4285' 4-in-1 *'VT-4291' 4-in-1 *'VT-4302' 4-in-1 *'VT-4303' 4-in-1 *'VT-4304' 4-in-1 *'VT-4310' 4-in-1 *'VT-4808' 6-in-1 *'VT-5001' 6-in-1 *'VT-5001' 118-in-1 *'VT-5002' 3-in-1 *'VT-5008' 97-in-1 *'VT-5012' 66-in-1 *'VT-5019' 66-in-1 *'VT-5205' 139-in-1 *'VT-5207' 93-in-1 *'VT-5214' 70-in-1 *'VT-5528' 58-in-1 *'VT-6021' 6-in-1 *'VT-5024' 24-in-1 *'VT-6038' 2-in-1 *'VT-6289' 6-in-1 *'VT-6290' 6-in-1 *'VT-6295' 12-in-1 *'VT-6296' 12-in-1 *'VT-6297' 8-in-1 *'VT-6305' 6-in-1 *'VT-6328' 23-in-1 *'VT-7010' 14-in-1 *'VT-8001' 7-in-1 *'VT-8002' 9-in-1 *'VT-8003' 5-in-1 *'VT-8004' 6-in-1 *'VT-8005' 6-in-1 *'VT-8011' 6-in-1 *'VT-8012' 5-in-1 *'VT-8013' 6-in-1 *'VT-8014' 7-in-1 *'VT-8015' 5-in-1 *'VT-8019' 4-in-1 *'VT-8020' 16-in-1 *'VT-8021' 10-in-1 *'VT-8022' 6-in-1 *'VT-8026' 8-in-1 *'VT-8032' 6-in-1 *'VT-8033' 6-in-1 *'VT-8040' 18-in-1 *'VT-8041' 6-in-1 *'VT-8042' 10-in-1 *'VT-8043' 7-in-1 *'VT-8044' 9-in-1 *'VT-8045' 13-in-1 *'VT-8046' 11-in-1 *'VT-8047' 7-in-1 *'VT-8363' 22-in-1 *'VT-8368' 5-in-1 *'VT-8802' 6-in-1 *'VT-8808' 6-in-1 *'VT-8838' 6-in-1 Category:ID Lists